


Too Meta?

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Meta, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for penny_lane_42's prompt: "Crossover with Parks and Recreation - Leslie decides that since the last penguin marriage was a rousing success (er...didn't turn out too bad) to do it again. Only this time the penguins are Buffy and Spike, and of course things get out of hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Meta?

"Good morning! Here on Pawnee Today we have Parks and Recreation Deputy Director Leslie Knope on our show to account for the travesty of a marriage that took place yesterday. Leslie, what explanation do you have for the citizens of Pawnee?"

Leslie blinked at the camera. "Well, I don't think it was a 'travesty', Joan."

Joan flashed a huge smile. "Of course it was! You presided over a clearly immoral and unpatriotic ceremony - "

"It was two penguins," Leslie cut in. "Penguins. I married them, and they were a boy and a girl this time."

"Yes, but the boy! When the keepers and regular zoo-goers can tell you that the girl penguin - Buffy - had been destined for a legally-bound commitment to another, much better, penguin, Angel."

"Well, I have it on good authority that the penguin I married to Buffy, Spike, is a fine, upstanding example of penguinery."

"Upstanding?" Joan let out a chortle of a laugh before looking directly at the camera. "We have some YouTube footage of Spike the Penguin taking part in Satanic cannibalistic rituals after hours at the zoo. Roll it!"

Leslie watched as fifteen seconds of grainy blackness with penguin-shaped blobs danced across the screen. When she noticed the cameras back on her, she looked back to Joan. "Oh. You know, I...I think I saw Angel in that clip. Didn't you? In the background with the...robe?"

Joan gave her a no-nonsense look. "Don't be ridiculous, Leslie. Angel would never take part in cannibalism. He has a shoal of fish to eat. Now we're gonna be back after these commercials to talk about how this wedding between Buffy and Spike spells doom for all of Pawnee."


End file.
